Mysterio (Android)
Mysterio created a massive explosion which ended the fight, and then teleported away. Later, while rebuilding his suit and technology, Mysterio found blood on the damaged suit, and realized it was Spider-Man's. Using this, he built a Spider-Slayer that can track down Spider-Man's genetic scent. The Slayer eventually confronted Peter Parker at Midtown High School where it was destroyed by Shroud and the Human Torch. Despite this Mysterio is optimistic in possessing Peter's DNA and filming the entire events from the Slayer's camera that includes Spider-Man's facial identity, and was close to uploading his latest online video that contains the film until Frank Quaid and the police surrounded his hideout. Mysterio then escaped by using the same thing he had done to his previous hideout via a massive explosion. The Zodiac Key After stealing the Zodiac Key from the office of the late Wilson Fisk, Felicia Hardy was approached by Mysterio in an attempt to buy, or, if necessary, take, it from her. When she asked what he wanted it for he replied that he simply wanted to "rearrange things". She refused and the two fought over it, leading to Spider-Man and Iron Man's intervention. Mysterio used the key to destroy Iron Mans armor, leaving Tony momentarily out of the fight. Spider-Man, Black Cat and Mysterio fought over the key before Tony eventually grabbed hold of Mysterio from behind and, reaching into his neck, pulled out Mysterio's mechanical core, revealing that his body is nothing more than a machine being controlled remotely by someone elsewhere. | Powers = Mysterio bears combined powers similar to those of the Mysterio incarnations of Quentin Beck and Daniel Berkhart (master illusionists, and skills in electronics such as a remote controlled car), and Francis Klum (teleportation). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = His technology is vulnerable and was easily destroyed by a swift kick from the Shroud. | Equipment = Spider-Slayer and other inventions | Transportation = He is able to teleport from destination to destination. | Weapons = Mysterio's most common weapon of choice is a energy blaster from his palms, which killed Wilson Fisk and almost did the same to Spider-Man. | Notes = *Though Mysterio's name is first dubbed by the police (much like the Ultimate Beetle's name being given by Spider-Man), Mysterio seem self-satisfied in accepting his adopted name, which he did in ''Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man'' #2. *In contrast to the mainstream Mysterio, the Ultimate Mysterio doesn't possess the signature domed helmet, and appears with an white ethereal, misty head in which his face is indistinguishable but hidden and that such physical blows to his head comes through his unharmed dissipated head such as Spider-Man's inefficient attempt in assaulting Mysterio. He also carries several amulet/talismans/necklaces around his right hand, symbolizing his association with magic. *In Ultimate Spider-man #55, on the set of the Spider-Man movie, an actor in the original Mysterio suit worn by Quentin Beck, is seen as a villain in the movie. When Doctor Octopus attacked the set and then fought Spider-Man, the actor appeared frightened to length's end, running away screaming: "AAAGHH!! Oh, God, don't kill me!!! I'm just an actor!!" even though Octavius was only focusing on Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Daniel Berkhart | Links = }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Illusionists Category:Crimelords